What Made Your Eyes go Cold
by Crescentclaw
Summary: Vellesaria didn't know what happened to him, the brave one who had volunteered, now she's in the games, but she's not focused on winning she's focused on him, trying to find out what made his eyes go cold,
1. Prologue

**What Made Your Eyes go cold?**

What happened? Who am I? What have you done? Is this what you wanted? What have you become? Your soul's not forsaken. Leave me behind. To suffer, alone. We were in it together, so please tell me. What made your eyes go cold?

_What have you done, is this what you wanted, what have you become, his souls not forsaken, you're walking alone, from heaven into hell- A cruel Demon's fate-by Within Temptation_


	2. Memories

**So how was the prologue, now for the real story, :D**

"Welcome welcome," a voice coming from an impossibly pale woman with golden curly hair wearing a velvet lavender gown with shimmery gold silk frills, glass go-go boots, many long black false looking eyelashes, plum purple lips, with rosy cheeks said, voice with a strong accent of refinement "we are here today to have one courageous young man and women to represent district twelve in this year's annual hunger games, now as always ladies first." The one known as Jennis Wicketers stuck a pale hand with grape purple polished nails in a round bowl then pulled it out with a slip of paper. "Shelia Asura," she read. A small girl with glossy curly auburn hair that went to her back and clear blue eyes who looked to be twelve walked towards the steps to stand next to Jennis. I couldn't stand to see such a young girl go into the arena knowing she wouldn't come out "wait," I said "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." I had no idea what I was thinking. The auburn haired girl known as Shelia had a look of relief upon her face I walked up the stairs and stood next to Jennis "What's your name dear?" She asked me. I whispered it into her ear "Vellesaria Selieous," Jennis said with a smile that seemed to look fake "now for the boys." Again Jennis put a pale hand with grape purple polished nails into a round bowl and took it out with a slip of paper "Auvill Selieous," she said with a look of shock and something else that seemed to be sadness but I couldn't tell because it quickly vanished "No," I yelled without thinking. "Wait I volunteer," a boy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that looked to be my age said. My eyes went wide I couldn't believe someone was volunteering for my brother. "Well what's your name?" Jennis asked. I was too shocked to pay attention until Jennis announced it. "Jay Fallease," Jennis said.

It all came back to me as the countdown continued all those memories the way my heart skipped a beat when someone volunteered for my brother, 3. Oh why did I volunteer, 2, but I should at least try to win, 1

**Cliffy yay, I want to type the next part so bad, I'll just wait but do it soon, until then**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	3. Cold Blood

**Okay guys here is the next chapter**

I ran towards a small satchel close to her pedestal _I need something if I'm going to survive _she grabbed it and swung it on to her person. Then ran to the deep aspen and pine forest. "You're not getting away that easy twelve girl," an unwelcoming voice said. I turned to face a boy who looked to be seventeen with inky black hair stare at me with cold sea blue eyes. "Hello there, twelve girl, I want the last thing you ever here to be my name," the boy said "my names kiwanja." _Kiwanja means earth that gives me an idea _"Kiwanja means earth, right? Kiwanja closed his eyes "indeed," he stated. When Kiwanja opened his eyes I was already speeding off when I reached the forest I went as deep enough as I could and still be able to see the cornucopia. I climbed up a tall aspen and stopped on an exceptionally large branch then looked back at the cornucopia. I saw Kiwanja looking around and a blond brown haired boy behind him, the boy tapped his shoulder Kiwanja turned to look at the boy and in that split second the boy said something that made Kiwanja grin then he turned around and started sprinting towards my hiding spot.

Then Kiwanja turned back to the blond brown haired boy and said something but was interrupted by his own words "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" voice full of terror Kiwanja fainted. The blond brown haired boy's right hand was soaked with blood and blood was smudged on his face, but what scared me was his expression his eyes blank completely emotionless except for the slightest trace of pleasure, and he was smiling. I jumped off of the tree and ran only to be stopped by a silver haired girl with amethyst eyes "where do you think you're going?" The girl said

**Who is this mystery girl and who was that cold blooded killer, how will Vellesaria cope, find out the next chapter in what made your eyes go cold**. **Yay another cliff hanger, if you like the story review constructive criticism excepted it helps the story**

**_-Crescentclaw _**


End file.
